


He had it coming

by RubiesInMyBloodstream



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Jemma keeps her promises, background mentions of May, background mentions of Skye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubiesInMyBloodstream/pseuds/RubiesInMyBloodstream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma warned him, he just didn't take her seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He had it coming

Grant Ward was screwed.There were no two ways about it.

No, he wasn't screwed; he could fight his way out of "screwed."

He was fucked.

Jemma Simmions (of all people) currently held a gun to his head. While normally Simmions threatening someone, much less him, was laughable, he didn't laugh. He didn't smile.

He just stared up at her and waited for the end. After all, he had a snowballs chance in hell of getting out of this one.

Slowly, he raised his hands above his head. She narrowered he eyes and watched, not allowing any movement of his to go unnoticed. "Jemma-"

"Shut up!" She sneered. Her fingers tightened around the trigger.

"Why?"

She laughed, it was cold and humorless, but she still laughed. "You know damn well why.

"Yeah, I know. By why you?" "I warned you. Back at The Playground, I warned you if you hurt Skye again I would kill you."

Ward went silent. She had threatened him. But he hadn't payed her any mind. After all, it was only Jemma Simmions. Underestimating her would be his last mistake.

He'd underestimated May and gotten a broken larynx.

He'd underestimated Skye (and her resolve as an agent) and had taken four bullets to his stomach, only to be saved by his body armor.

And he underestimated Simmions when she threatened him. It would be his last of many mistakes.

There was no click of the safety releasing, which meant she'd had every intention of doing this in the first place. Nothing to indicate she was about to end his life. He could only watch as her finger tightened around the trigger. A second later, she squeezed.

Jemma turned away from the sight of Grant Wards body hitting the floor.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Its completely unrevised, but I don't really care. It was something I wrote the other night and opted to post. Maybe next half of S.2 we'll get to see Jemma try and kill Ward.


End file.
